


TOO FAST

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 仿生人AU。24世纪的某天。怀旧书店老板/性爱机器人。亚茨拉菲尔某天晚上从垃圾桶里捡了台被淘汰的机器人回家。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	TOO FAST

亚茨拉菲尔三十多岁，单身，没谈过女朋友，没谈过男朋友，没去过任何夜间娱乐场所，甚至连个性爱机器人都没买过。

这并非因为他自身条件不足，事实上他的条件非常“足”。亚茨拉菲尔有张相当可爱的脸，浅金色卷发像羊绒一样，还有漂亮的橄榄色眼睛。虽然打扮得很过时，但所谓物极必反，当一个人一本正经地穿着19世纪的行头、并时时刻刻为自己的品味感到自豪时，人们只会说——老兄，他品味可真独特，就像立体感官电影里走出来的角色一样。

他在一个基本上没有人再看书的年代经营着一家书店，定价高得离谱，而且只卖即使放在三百年前也显得过于“不时髦”的书——于是反而显得很时髦，固执得很浪漫。

人们一般把他的书店当成景点而不是卖书的地方。涂着荧光绿口红的姑娘、把头发炸成镭射光束的男孩子、穿得朴素怀旧的文艺青年和搂着机器人伴侣的花花公子来到这，在店里挑眉噘嘴拍张全息快照，然后上传到S-NS，照片旁边配上文字：

#24世纪最酷的地方！#

#今日份的怀旧，购于A.Z＆CO.#

或者#这个世界上唯一还有点良心的地方#

在这个电子屏和全息投影随处可见的浮夸年代，在这个每块天空都被私人飞船占领的疯狂世界，在这个“纸”比“全球通用电子货币”还要昂贵的荒诞国度——亚茨拉菲尔富得流油。虽然其实他并不太在意自己有没有钱，他比较希望奇奇怪怪的人们不要再把他的书店当成拍照背景和网红打卡点。

亚茨拉菲尔只想安安静静地看书，沉浸在一些古老的、深奥晦涩的文字里，或者沉浸在他感兴趣的当代技术里。他喜欢研究几百年以前的神话史诗和预言，喜欢诗歌以及民间流传的各种错版圣经，也喜欢狄更斯、王尔德和莎士比亚。他同时喜欢研究机械维修，算是伦敦西区有名的机械维修师。

如果亚茨拉菲尔愿意，他随时可以找个女朋友或者男朋友，酒吧里也有数不清的年轻人乐意主动钻进他怀里。而自己单身三十多年的原因，亚茨拉菲尔认为，是没有遇到合适的人。

有些人说书店老板的脑子给他店里那些老掉牙的书籍给弄坏了，总要寻求看不见摸不着的“爱情”，可这个年代没人再相信诗歌和戏剧里的浪漫爱情了。在当下说“爱”是可耻的，那实在太不酷啦，“性高潮”才是又酷又劲的东西。

亚茨拉菲尔眨着眼睛扁扁嘴，从来不和别人争辩。他想，如果说他的书店是“这个世界上唯一还有点良心的地方”，那这家书店的老板就应该是“这个世界上唯一还相信爱情的人”。

既然相信，那么就总要有点耐心，他认为等待是值得的。

五月初的某个晚上，光污染并不算严重得太离谱，可天阴沉沉的，马上就要下雨了。亚茨拉菲尔从外面回来，没有乘车，也没有搭私人飞船或者飞行器。他用最原始的方式走路回家，走到一半想起自己没有带任何用来挡雨的东西，于是决定抄一条近路。

那是条又黑又窄的路，逼仄昏暗，没有路灯，给人的感觉挺阴森。亚茨拉菲尔平时根本不会走这条路。

他边走边抬头看天，路过乌漆嘛黑的老旧民居和同样乌漆嘛黑的院子，经历过太多次人工基因改造的行道树投下奇形怪状的影子，然后他拐过三个拐角路过一个垃圾堆——发现垃圾堆里有一条胳膊。

一条胳膊。

细长的胳膊。肤色健康，肌肉匀称，手腕很细，手指修长。

这是一条很美的胳膊。

亚茨拉菲尔在胳膊边停住脚步。他想自己大概不小心闯入了抛尸现场——虽然现在人们很少再把尸体丢在垃圾堆里，直接丢在宇宙里才是更新潮也更专业的做法——这个时候应该报警，但那可能会把自己卷入不必要的麻烦。书店抿抿嘴。他小心翼翼地往前挪了一步，考虑该拿这条胳膊怎么办。

雷声从云层后面滚落，闪电照亮夜空。这实在是非常应景，亚茨拉菲尔嘀咕，凶杀案现场就应该狂风暴雨电闪雷鸣。然而借着这道闪电的光，他发现胳膊上有一排字。黑色的，不是很清晰，看不清是刺青还是贴上去的小贴纸。

那行字是：AJC800。

亚茨拉菲尔知道这是HEAVEN公司所产机器人的出厂编号，一台机器人对应一个编号，全宇宙仅此一家，独一无二，仿冒必究。他突然放心下来，一台比丢弃的机器人总好过抛尸现场。

书店老板向胳膊挪了几步。HEAVEN公司的机器人性能卓越，造价昂贵，他不明白这种机器人为什么会被丢在垃圾堆里，多浪费啊，勤俭节约是美德。亚茨拉菲尔踌躇了一会儿，抬头看看天又低头看看胳膊，踮起脚后跟再把脚掌落回地面，两只手抬起来又放下去。

他不是很想翻垃圾堆。

可亚茨拉菲尔最后还是在垃圾堆边上蹲了下来，然后掏出一张手帕——全伦敦大概也找不到第二个身上还带着手帕的人——裹在胳膊上，然后拽住胳膊开始往外拉。

“喀啦。”

“真抱歉。”他对胳膊说，“我希望你坚强一点，不要这个时候断开… …不然我就没法把你拉出来了。”

也不知道胳膊和胳膊的主人听懂了没有。

他继续拽着胳膊用力往外拉，没再听到喀啦喀啦的声音或者其他奇怪声响，胳膊以及和胳膊连在一起的身体渐渐被拉出来，压在上面的垃圾开始往下滑落。他小声给自己加油，然后一、二、三——

胳膊以及和胳膊连在一起的身体终于被他拉了出来。

亚茨拉菲尔没想到他会看到“这个”。

是台相当漂亮的机器人，他从来没见过这么漂亮的。这张脸实在招人喜欢，上唇优美，下唇丰满，眉骨和鼻梁的线条利落且性感，高颧骨，身材修长。机器人的头发是红色，像铁锈一样的颜色，长度大概到肩胛骨。它们像云团一样摊开在地上，然后和垃圾缠绕在一起。

这台机器人被保存得很好，除了有点脏之外，没有任何肉眼可见的破损和缺陷，手臂上AJC800那串编码看着甚至很新。这是台出厂没多久就被丢弃的机器人，也可能是被直接从工厂丢到这来的。

亚茨拉菲尔现在一点都不介意这台机器人是从垃圾堆里挖出来的了，毕竟他保存完好，几乎崭新，又很漂亮，完全是自己喜欢的类型。他把机器人扛在肩膀上一路小跑回家，到了家门口才觉得这个姿势有点不雅观。

但这有什么呢，这根本不算什么，他现在高兴得要命。

书店老板从柜子里翻出清洁和维修工具，把这台机器人仔细清洗干净，然后打开面板对主要电路进行检查。他发现AJC800的电路没有任何破损，他只是休眠了。亚茨拉菲尔找来备用电源和适配器，连通机器人的充电面板，然后跪坐在地板上向后退了两步。他像在考试中得了满分、等待老师发奖励的小孩子。

书店里很安静。机器人躺在地板上，四肢摊平，一丝不挂，亚茨拉菲尔能听到一连串“滴滴滴-哒哒-滴——”的声响。

然后AJC800睁开了眼睛。

他的眼睛是金色。

亚茨拉菲尔听到自己发出了一声赞美。

AJC800慢吞吞地坐起来，眨了眨眼，然后向书店老板看过来。

亚茨拉菲尔突然有种冲动。他想要大声吟唱古老优美的句子——岁月无法使他枯萎，常规也不能陈旧他无限的千姿百态。

生活在几百年前的人们，那些诗人和剧作家，那莎士比亚和卢梭，纪德和王尔德，大概就是受了这样美丽的面孔的蛊惑和感召，才写出哈姆雷特、于连·索雷尔和道连·格雷，才要向纳塔奈尔高呼“我教你要快乐”。

刚从休眠中醒来的机器人还在适应自己的身体。他伸展躯干和双腿，把手指伸开又握起来，观察自己的手心，然后观察手背，最后扶着脖子转动头部。然后他再次看向亚茨拉菲尔，微微仰着下巴。

“你好。”书店老板说。

AJC800歪了歪脑袋。他睡太久了，处理器的反应有点慢，需要一些时间来消化新的信息。

“我，呃，是亚茨拉菲尔。”书店老板做了几个相当尴尬的小手指，“我发现了你，把你带了回来，这是我家。”

AJC800依旧歪着脑袋看他。

亚茨拉菲尔又听到一连串“噼啪-哒哒哒——滋啦啦、喀——”的声音，然后是一声很短促的“滴”，AJC800开口说话了。

他说：“亚茨拉菲尔。”

声音很好听，咬词性感，居然还有点苏格兰口音。

“你好。”亚茨拉菲尔靠近了一点，“能告诉我你是谁吗？”

他认为自己对待机器人的方式很奇怪，似乎并没有其他人会这样对待机器人。人们一般把机器人当成是高价买来的玩物，一种私人物品、没有独立意识和人格的附属品，类似于高级宠物。他们对服务型机器人呼来喝去，对各自的伴侣机器人提出各种要求，然后又在严肃场合扯着嗓子呼喊“我们必须要严格控制机器人的研发和生产！他们很危险！”

他认为这样不好，至少是不够“人道主义”——这又是一个已经被时代忘记的词。这台AJC800是他主动捡回来的，他不认为自己是捡了个高级宠物回来，更像是收到了一份珍贵无比的礼物、得到了一件非常可贵的宝贝。

虽然他的宝贝是从垃圾堆里拽出来的。

“我是谁。”AJC800低头，处理器嗡嗡嗡转了一会儿，然后又抬头，“AJC800，HEAVEN公司的服务型机器人。

“我是在垃圾堆里发现你的，”亚茨拉菲尔希望自己这句话听着不会太失礼，“你为什么会被抛弃，能告诉我吗？”

“他们说我这里，”机器人指着自己的脑袋思考了一会儿，“出了点问题，我刚下流水线就被淘汰了。”

“真可怜，是什么问题？”

“程序漏洞吧，大概，也可能是组建出错。”AJC800的处理器已经从漫长沉睡中恢复过来，刚才他看起来呆愣愣的，现在则一脸聪明相，像讲笑话一样和书店老板分享自己的经历，“我那天刚从流水线上下来，他们给我充上电，哔咔，我‘活’了。然后我站在白花花的防尘车间里，对那些穿白大褂的人说你好，他们像见了鬼一样看着我。”

AJC800撇着嘴耸耸肩：“他们不明白基本社交礼仪吗？”

书店老板心想，普通机器人的确不会一下流水线就开口说话，他们会乖乖地站在那等待行动指令，像木头，像雕像，一动不动。

“然后我问他们现在是什么时候，我在哪。”AJC800盘腿坐在地上，漂亮优美的身体一览无余，然而他一点不在意，“车间里有很大的一面镜子，我在那里面看到了我自己——撒旦啊，我真有型。”

上帝啊。亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛。多特殊的一台机器人啊。

AJC800完全摆脱了刚睡醒时那种懵擦擦的状态。他打了个响指，冲亚茨拉菲尔得意洋洋地挑起眉毛：“你猜接下来发生了什么？”

书店老板摇摇头，他感觉自己才更像是个呆头呆脑的机器人。

“接下来，”AJC800舔了舔嘴唇，“接下来他们就慌慌张张地打了个电话，然后一群穿着制服、五大三粗的男人冲了进来，不由分说就把我按在地上。”

亚茨拉菲尔感慨：“这可真可怜。”

可如果换位思考一下，他其实完全能理解那些安保人员和研发人员的恐惧，这台机器人绝对是哪里出了问题——虽然这问题造成的后果相当可爱，但研发部和质检部只会把他当成“不合格的产品”淘汰掉。

“是啊，我听到他们说我脑子出了问题，是不合格的，说不定还很危险，然后他们就强制我进入了休眠状态。”AJC800耸耸肩，“要我说，真有点小题大做了，毕竟我才初犯啊。”

“可不是嘛。”亚茨拉菲尔回答得很心虚。

“我真该谢谢你。”AJC800眉毛挑高，露出一个相当戏剧化的表情，“要不是你，我现在大概还躺在垃圾堆里。”

“只是凑巧，”书店老板说，“你不用跟我道谢。”

然后他问：“你是什么领域的服务型机器人？”

HEAVEN出产的服务型机器人种类繁多、品类齐全，涵盖家政、理财、教学、美容美发、端茶送水、办公助理、安保等各行各业，总能满足不同客户群体的需求。

亚茨拉菲尔认为AJC800看起来像是脑力劳动领域的。

然而那台漂亮的机器人笑着说：“性爱机器人。”

亚茨拉菲尔大脑有一瞬间的空白。

性爱机器人。从没谈过男朋友或者女朋友，没去过任何夜间生活场所，也没与任何人发声性关系的亚茨拉菲尔，在自己三十多岁的某一天晚上，捡了一台性爱机器人回家。

还是个这么漂亮的。

他相当艰难地吞咽了一下。

而AJC800在这时跪坐起来，膝盖和手掌着地，用猫咪一样柔软妩媚的姿态向书店老板靠近。

“我刚刚就在想要怎么报答你。”他咬着下唇，金眼睛亮晶晶的，太阳穴边上的指示灯兴奋得直闪，“我想好了——我是性爱机器人，性爱机器人当然就应该用性爱作为报答。”

亚茨拉菲尔很想后退，可身体动不了。“性爱”在他过去的三十多年人生里一直都不是主要考虑因素，他在这方面的经验基本上为零，可现在有一台性爱机器人正赤裸着身体向他靠近，腰肢柔软得像猫、脊柱扭转得像蛇，红头发云团一样披散在漂亮的背脊上。

“我看得出来，你需要的就是这个。”AJC800继续向书店老板靠近，“放心吧，我就是为此而生的，我初始程序和记忆库里储存着好几百兆性爱指南，跟我做爱会让你快乐得仿佛回到了伊甸园。”

“我觉得——”亚茨拉菲尔抬起手小幅度挥了挥，感觉自己额角有一滴汗正往下滑，“我觉得节奏有点太快了。”

“过一会儿你就不这么觉得了，我可以‘更快’。”机器人咬着嘴唇冲他挤眼睛，“一场酣畅淋漓的性爱是非常好的犒劳。你要是想，来四五次也行，七八次也可以，我受得了。”

那双美得惊人的金色眼睛盯着亚茨拉菲尔。供人消遣的性爱机器人本应是被动的那方，他本应是祭坛上的羔羊，却主动爬起来从猎物变成了猎手。一只牙尖嘴利的猫，一条蓄势待发的蛇，美丽得很、张扬至极，却在亚茨拉菲尔面前把利爪獠牙和毒液全都收了起来，只露出性感流畅的身体线条和软绵绵的肚皮。

亚茨拉菲尔又吞咽了一下。现在他脑子里古老且优美的诗句也变了，它们现在在齐声吟唱着：如若在这样消遣光阴的娱乐中共厮混，那么——

AJC800靠得足够近了。他笑着俯下身，用牙齿咬住亚茨拉菲尔裤子上的拉链。

那么炎夏迟迟的长日，都要去得像一瞬。

AJC800用牙齿拉开了亚茨拉菲尔裤子上的拉链。

这像是碰触到了一个开关，一条底线，某种神奇的自我防御机制，书店老板突然发现身体能动了。他从粘稠的、把他浑身上下缠了个密不透风的欲望中挣脱出来，整张脸烫得能煎蛋，从鼻头一直红到耳朵尖。

“等一下，我还——”

AJC800抬头看着他。

上帝啊，亚茨拉菲尔感慨，他的眼神看起来有点受伤呢。

“对不起。”书店老板支支吾吾，“我不是想拒绝你。你很漂亮，非常漂亮，没人能拒绝得了你。”

AJC800直起身来。他又恢复了那个盘腿而坐的姿势，耷拉着眼皮，看起来不太开心。

“可是我觉得这有点太快了。”亚茨拉菲尔红着脸继续往下说，同时并拢双腿，把手掌夹在大腿中间，“我比较喜欢慢慢来，刚见面就这样太奇怪了，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

然后他抬头，圆乎乎的橄榄色眼睛眨啊眨，夹在大腿中间的两只手互相搓啊搓，相当局促不安地挪了挪屁股。像做了错事的小孩子。

“你要跟一台性爱机器人慢慢来？”AJC800笑了，不知道是因为新奇还是因为这话这听起来很可笑，也可能是因为它既新奇又可笑。

亚茨拉菲尔点点头：“你很独特。我想了解你，从名字开始。”

AJC800的表情缓和了下来。他太阳穴边上的指示灯闪了两下，这回是蓝色，有点忧郁。

“机器人没有名字，我们只有编号，AJC800就是AJC800。”

“安东尼·J·克罗里。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“什么？”

“安东尼·J·克罗里。”他又重复了一遍，“你喜欢这个名字吗？”

机器人低头把这个名字在嘴里翻来覆去念叨了几遍。这期间他太阳穴边上的指示灯闪得跟迪斯科球一样，一会儿蓝一会儿红，但整体而言灯光逐渐从冷色调变成暖色调，且伴随无数毫无意义但相当可爱的小鼻音。

“好吧。”安东尼·J·克罗里最后摊开双手，“我喜欢这个名字。”

亚茨拉菲尔松了口气。

“我们可以慢慢来。”他把屁股从脚后跟上微微抬起来，“就像普通人类之间那样慢慢来——确切来说是像几百年前的人类那样——我们可以约会，一起出去散步，一起看电影，一起在我的书房里听老唱片。”

“然后再做爱？”克罗里问。

亚茨拉菲尔感觉被噎了一下。

“对。然后再做爱。”

“听着也怪有意思的。”克罗里黄澄澄的眼珠子转了两圈，“你很招人喜欢，我喜欢你，我听你的。那我们现在该做什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔从地板上站起来，示意克罗里坐到沙发上去：“我得先去给你找件衣服。”

他说到这的时候感觉自己耳朵尖又红了。

“然后——我有点饿了，然后我打算弄点东西吃。你能吃人类的食物吗？我特别想和你分享晚餐。”

“我觉得可以试试。”克罗里回答。他舒舒服服地坐在沙发上，把腿翘得老高。

“还有酒。你会喜欢红酒的，亲爱的，但愿机器人可以喝酒。”

“如果我喝完酒出了故障怎么办，你会把我再丢出去吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔回过头。克罗里扭头看着他，神态很认真，太阳穴边的指示灯并没有任何异常，他却觉得克罗里眼睛里是有情绪的，跟人类的“悲伤”很像，甚至还有点“恐惧”。

他在那一瞬间觉得自己面对的是个人，活生生的、有情绪有悲欢的人。

“不会。”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“绝对不会。我会把你修好。”

克罗里笑了。


End file.
